The Key to the Mind
by TurquisePL
Summary: There is a time that even Ichigo dies. And... goes to the Shinigami Academy. But how long will it last till next adventure will appear? No romance between Ichigo and OC. Another dimension involved. Ukitake later.
1. Chapter 1

_Big hugs for Kofa-chan, who corrected this translation._

_Again, English isn't my first language. I don't know if I should try to tranlate more of this story - it's up to you. Please give me a sign in reviews - first of all, please review~!_

_This and 2 next chapters are a little weird, but then the real plot begins... This was my first fanfic, so please forgive me ;)

* * *

_

Memories from a life are something unusual in Soul Society. Souls remember only their names, nothing more. They find a family among others Rukongai habitants or they exist alone. Sometimes some of them discover in themselves strange powers, which know them from the others and are caused by having a soul energy – _reiatsu_. Then a new path is being opened for them – difficult and tiresome, but leading straight forward to Seireitei – a place much better to live than Rukongai. But before you get there, firstly you have to get to the Shinigami Academy and then finish it, what only small amounts of candidates are able to achieve.

Down the way to Seireitei, a girl in white-red kimono, was walking. She looked about eighteen, nineteen years old. Long, loose, lightbrown hair was being scattered by the wind, revealing her uptight face. Today was her first day at the Academy and people from further Rukongai always started from worse positions. They could achive everything only by their own strength – they didn't have neither familiarities and status nor money for prospective private lessons. They had to demostrate real skills to, after a few years, they get to one of the 13 squads.

At last, she got to a huge gate, the only break in a high wall enclosing the Academy edifice. A guard, after he checked her name on the list, let the girl inside. She was stunned. Under the door to the main hall was already standing a crowd of students wearing two-coloured uniforms. She saw that they divided into smaller groups, in which they begin to talk with each other. Her attention was caught by some first-years that had separated from others on their free will and were looking on them with contempt and disgust. "Nobles", she thought, staying not too close to them and staring at a boy with orange hair. She wasn't the only one doing it, because he stood out on the first glance. Nobody else had a katana – and his wasn't just in normal shape. Hung across his back was a sword with a bandaged hilt, proceeding into a broad bottom which, the more to the end, the more thin it became. Like a chopper. The boy was sorrounded by whispers and was even pointed out.

They silenced, when the door was open and showed a man in black kimono with red line, which meant that he was a teacher in the Academy.

"From today you start learning in the Shinigami Academy. You will be learning here kidou, zanjutsu, hakuda, hohou and some more theoretical stuff. You have been divided into two groups, depending on your scores from the entrance exam. Now, please come to me one by one. I will direct you to your appropriate classes, where teachers will explain to you more specific rules", he told them.

The girl with lightbrown hair got to the middle of a queue, behind the strange boy. She wasn't feeling right not knowing, who he is. It appeared that everyone around knew him, but was it really that weird? Even gossips usually had died before reaching 79th district of Rukongai.

At last they came closer to the teacher.

"Kurosaki Ichigo", she heard the boy saying.

"Room number five", said sensei smirking.

Next was the girl, so she introduced herself:

"Kama Ino."

"Room number five", she heard and went in the designated direction.

"So I'll be with that strange guy. Maybe at last I'll get to know who he is...", she thought, walking into the room. Despite a lot of students still waiting outside, the class was nearly already full. Not wanting to bar the way any longer, she started to walk along tables, searching for a free one. Without considering it, she sat on the nearest table and it took her a while to notice that her neighbour is Kurosaki. She was trying not to look in his direction, feeling that it would be rude. It was already enough that everyone else was staring at him.

After a few minutes the room was finally filled and a teacher was standing at the front of the room.

"Good morning, I am Mao Shioko and I'll be guiding your class through the whole Academy. At the end of each term you will take exams from each subject and depending on your scores you can either stay here, in the advanced class, or degrade to the basic class. You are not allowed to play truant but I hope that you all know it. Each absent will have to have a good reason or you will be expelled. Alright, other things will come out with time, so let's go to the first lesson. You probably can't wait for it" she added, smirking. "Let's have some theory firstly. Knowledge about the real world."

The girl was noting diligently, listening to the lecture. However, she couldn't have stopped herself from glancing at her neighbour, who appeared to be bored and thinking about something completely different. By this time two hours have passed, after which a break had begun.

"Alright, my congratulations, you have just begun your learning in the Shinigami Academy!", sensei announced. "After the break will be something that you definitely had been waiting for much longer – zanjutsu. I'd rather you not to eat too much 'cause then you could have a few problems", saying this, she smiled knowingly to students and after that she left the room.

Immediately, a conversation began. Everybody was exchanging with each other their feelings, part of them, in spite of warning, took out their lunch and started to eat. Ino decided to talk with the boy sitting next to her – interest within her finally won.

"So? Do you like it?", she asked shyly.

Kurosaki looked at her with surprise and then frowned.

"What? Don't you know, who I am?", he answered with a question.

The girl cowered, sure that it is about her common origin. Nobles don't humiliate themselves by talking with people such as herself, unless it was completely necessary.

"I'm sorry", she only said quietly, staring at her notes.

"Hey, c'mon, what are ya talkin' about?", asked the boy. "There's nothing wrong, you know. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, ex-substitute shinigami", he presented himself, holding out a hand.

"K... Kama Ino", she responded, shaking the hand. "Substitute... shinigami?"

"Yeah, you apparently don't know about it, as well. I had gotten shinigami powers as a live man, so they had to make for me another rank. Now, as I already died, they had told me to finish the Academy, sayin' that I don't have enough knowledge about Soul Society to be taken to the squads. Frankly, I have to agree with them. For example kidou is black magic for me, just like for anybody else here and without it I won't be so efficient as with it. And how did ya get here?", stopping his story, he turned his attention to the girl.

"In Rukongai, they told me that if I want to achieve anything, I should try to get here... Nothing interesting in comparison to your story, Kurosaki-kun...", she stummered, being ashamed of how ordinary she was.

Ichigo looked at a clock that hung over the blackboard.

"Oh, I guess that in few moments our next lesson will begin. We have to hurry up", he said, standing up and waiting for Ino.

Kama, walking behind Kurosaki couldn't get rid of the feeling that everybody in the class was looking now not only at the boy, but also at her. She stuck her gaze to the floor and prayed to get out of this class as qucikly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Well... Yes, I'm back. Or at least I hope so. I don't have time to write stories in Polish, so translating is even more troublesome, as you can guess... But I'm trying to come back here after... how long was it? Probably better not to think about it.

Anyway, here comes the second chapter.

Thank you BeccaBaby for beta-reading it! ;*

Wish you all Bleach Christmas and the New Year full of manga and anime.

* * *

They were the first to get to the training fields. They sat on one of the benches that surrounded the stadium, probably meant for use during the practical exams. Both of them were silent, deep in their thoughts. Ino, stressed out before her first class, was trying to recall what she knew about sword fighting. There was not a lot of it; one could even say that there was nearly nothing. She was frightened that she would make a fool of herself at the very beginning. However, after a moment she realized that she cared more about Kurosaki's opinion than anyone else's.

"This will be your first time, right?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, I've never before had a katana in my hands..." the girl answered, slightly blushing.

"That's okay, it's nothing bad. You aren't the only one, are you? Moreover, think that you did get into this group so you have to have talent." He added, trying to raise her spirits.

Kama smiled, repelling her fears.

'It'll be what will be, and if I begin the exercises in this state, there'll be no chances for achieving anything. What's more, Ichigo's right, I'll do it', she tried to convince herself.

At last, other students began coming to the field. Just like at the start of school, they came in small groups or shyly alone. They were taking seats, although keeping their distance from Kurosaki and Kama. Now sitting, they gained some self-confidence, so the hum of conversation was getting bigger and bigger. Guessing from creepy glances at the orange-hair boy, he was one of the major topics of their conversations.

In the middle of the field a very muscular man appeared. He waited until everybody was silent and said:

"I am Kana Owari. I will be teaching you sword fighting, which is much more difficult than all of the other classes, except maybe kidou. It demands discipline and self-control, which not one of you have, yet. One bad move can cost you your life or lives of your friends. That's why you cannot underestimate what you'll be learning here. In the beginning you'll be using bokkens which after some time will be replaced by real katanas. Until you discover the name of your zanpakuto, you can count only on a normal shape and strength of a sword, that's why you will put your whole mind into it! Do you understand?" He finished his speech with an exclamation.

"Hai!" All of the students answered with more or less enthusiasm.

Everybody was looking at the stands with the bokkens at the side of the stadium.

"Everyone is to take a sword and get into pairs. Kurosaki, you also must fight with a wooden weapon." He added, looking at the boy.

"Hai," nodded Ichigo and carefully putting Zangetsu on a stand, chose one of the swords prepared for the students.

Ino took a bokken which was nearest to her and was standing silently, observing as others got into pairs. She was too ashamed to accost anyone, being afraid of a humiliation during exercises. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What will you say on a small basics training?" Kurosaki asked with a smile. "As you're fighting for the first time, I can, if you wanna, give you some tips. Willing?"

"Thank you, Ichigo-kun. I'll try to do my best." Ino answered.

"Okay," disturbed the sensei's voice."As you've already divided into pairs, I'll now show you a few movements that you will learn during what I can assure you are going to be two very difficult hours. Kurosaki, come here."He said to the student. When he approached, the teacher continued. "For the first few lessons, you will always divide into pairs and one of you'll be attacking while the second will be blocking. Maybe then you'll be able to not break your noses during the first class. Now, one person makes a cut, just like that, the second tries to reflect it, just like Kurosaki did it. Do you understand? Good. The second attack looks like this. Change your roles after ten times. Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, you can return to your partner. Begin!" He shouted, sitting on a bench.

"Hai!"

The classes proceeded smoothly, shockingly without any accidents. The only injury was the dislocated finger of a student who unfortunately took a hit on his thumb in place of the sword. Even Ino was pleased as Ichigo showed her some smart movements, which she quickly tried when the sensei was looking in different direction. Although those two hours passed very quickly for everyone, they left a draining tiredness. Sweaty kimonos were clinging to skin and at the end the students could think only about a shower and decent dinner.

The training was finished for the first day at the Academy, so the freshmen were going home. However, some of them went to the dormitories. They lived in Rukongai, so their homes were too far away to get there each day. Ino was wondering with whom she will be living with, when an idea came to her mind.

"Ichigo-kun, and where do _you_ live?" She asked, interested.

"Ukitake-san suggested that I should live in the thirteenth division barracks. He was saying something about getting used to the shinigami work and other bits and pieces. He said that I was to help him with some things. Heh, I hope he's not talking about paperwork, I hate filing paperwork… " He snarled.

"Ukitake-san? Isn't he a captain?" She was surprised.

"Well… Yeah."

"You're so lucky! You won't have any problems with getting into a squad." Ino gasped.

Ichigo looked at her unbelievably.

"Are you joking? I've been chewing it over since I understood that after my death I'd have to become a regular shinigami! The first squad is under the command of that ancient, conservative old man, Yamamoto. The second is under the control of that crazy about the captain of the fifth division, Soi Fong, who hates my guts. The third is where emo Kira tries to make decisions. I don't have anything against the fourth, but I'm simply not cut for it. Next one is Yoruichi-san who will kill me if I don't choose her. I'd rather not meet with members of the ninth. Maybe the sixth?" Kurosaki shivered. "No, I wouldn't be able to survive even an hour with mad Byakuya… The seventh, I've got to admit, I don't know very well, so maybe it's the best choice for now. Kyoraku-san is out of question, Toushirou, too. Kenpachi and Mayuri are too insane; I want to keep a safe distance from them. And as I've already said, if I chose Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san would never forgive me. So the only one left is Ukitake-san. Hm, then I would be in the same division as Rukia…" Ichigo fell silent for a moment, thinking. "Well, in any case, believe me, it's easier not to know the captains. Then at least at the beginning they may appear normal…" He added. Ino began to laugh and stopped because in the meantime they had managed to get to the dormitories.

"See you tomorrow, Kurosaki-kun", she said, going into the building.


	3. Pills

_Thanks to BaccaBaby for beta-reading this. Without you it would be much more difficult ;*_

_In two chapters time, the actual plotline will begin. Please, be patient until then! :)_

* * *

The training field was full of the voices of the students who were talking excitedly while waiting for the teacher to arrive. Today, after a few months of practicing and learning, they were going to the world of the living for the first time, to fight real Hollows. They were going to fight the weakest kind while under the care of their older colleagues, but there was still a higher probability of danger than during their usual sparing. Some of the students, believing in their own strength, were making spunky faces, ready to fight the whole world, while others, frightened, were squeezing the shafts of their katanas, as if it would grant them invulnerability.

The voices fell silent when the sensei came over. He sneered when he felt the more watchful than normal gazes upon him.

"I can see that you're all ready. So please meet your three senpais who will guide you through this mission: Akiro Mai, Daro Haki and Nana Kameyou. Listen to them from here on…" The sensei cut off when a strange man appeared on the field.

The most distinguishable thing about the man was his pink haori. From under a straw hat trickled brown hair. After a moment, quiet gasps and cries started between the students. From under the garish haori another one was sticking out. A white one. The sign of the captain rank.

The sensei quickly emerged from his shock and bowed, respectfully addressing the captain.

"Kyouraku-taichou. May I ask you, sir, why have you pleasured as with your presence?"

"I would like to borrow Kurosaki for a moment" he answered and took the teacher to the side, explaining something to him.

In the meantime, the students noticed that they could not eavesdrop without catching unwanted attention, so they directed their gazes to Ichigo. Nevertheless, he was standing unmoved; although, Ino noticed a flash of interest in his eyes.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked shyly.

At last someone dared to ask the question which troubled everyone. Immediately silence fell everyone wanting to know the answer.

"I've no idea," Kurosaki stated, frowning. "But we'll know in a moment." He added pointing at the forthcoming men.

"Ichigo-kun, come with me, please." The captain said to the boy.

Kurosaki went, seen off by the gazes of other students. He tried to not hear quite comments like _Yeah, as always everything is revolving around him_ or _I've got enough of this Carrot_. He really tried not to listen to it.

"Hello, Kyouraku-san..."

"Come with me for a moment," the captain said, shunpoing out of sight of the students.

Ichigo sighed, shrugging and following the man. When they stopped, he growled.

"What's going on?"

"Yare, yare, calm down. I'm only obeying orders," the captain replied, winking.

"To begin with, you won't be normally participating in this class," seeing that the boy wanted to interrupt him, Kyouraku quickly added. "You'd only be disturbing the other freshmen. Sometimes during one of the first classes an _accident_ happens so that we can find talents among new students and try our older students before they begin real missions. Do you understand? A Menos," Kurosaki began to understand. "The majority of the students always runs away, but if someone stays to fight, he or she usually becomes a note-worthy shinigami." The captain's thoughts wandered for a moment to a silver haired boy. "Or a traitor…" He added to himself. "Anyway, in the most critical moment some higher-ranked shinigami, or even a captain, comes to save the cluster. I was to do it today, but Yama-ji decided that you should do it. He said something about an inborn skill to play a hero, or something like that… Do you follow me?"

Ichigo nodded, not really pleased by the last comment.

"Great. Now it's time for something, unfortunately, not so nice. Do you remember when Toushiro explained to you that we seal the energy of captains and lieutenants in the world of living?"

Ichigo nodded again, having a bad feeling.

"Because your reiatsu is captain level, it also has to be sealed." Kyouraku extended his hand, on which laid two pills. "Blue or red one?" He asked, grinning.

Kurosaki rolled his eyes. "He has really spent too much time in Karakura recently. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about that movie" He thought.

The captain, noticing that he hadn't been appreciated, sighed and continued his explanation.

"You'll also get this communicator. If anything really bad happens, you have to ask for permission to break the seal. Now take the pills and go back to the others, they've already been waiting for you enough."

"Both of them?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Yare, think. You've got not only shinigami powers, but also Hollow abilities."

"Something like that is even possible? Why hadn't you given it to Vizards?" Kurosaki inquired, dismayed.

"Kisuke-kun has just discovered it recently. Although, we're not sure whether it'll work for sure-"

"What? You want to use me like some experimental rabbit?" The boy began to shout, clearly furious.

"Well... Something like that," The captain honestly admitted.

Ichigo was not able to comment it in any way. He was suffering from jaw lock.

"Since everything's already been explained, swallow the pills, take the communicator and go back to the field." Kyouraku said.

"See you, Ichigo-kun" Kyouraku added when he saw that Kurosaki did as he was told and then the captain disappeared.

Probably to the nearest sake bar.

Ichigo returned to the training field, so deep in thought that he nearly did not pay any attention to the whispers. He went straight to the sensei, who said, before Kurosaki was able to say anything.

"Kyouraku-taichou informed me about your mission. We'd better get going, we've already been delayed long enough."

The mission was going smoothly without any problems. Ino quickly stopped thinking about Ichigo, busied by their fight with the Hollows. The students had been divided into groups of three people, and each group was to defeat one monster. Everything was overseen by the three senpais, who would come into action if anything should happen. At last, Kama hit the mask, cutting through it and killing the enemy.

Tucking away the hair that was glued to her sweaty forehead, she looked around. Two boys who were in her team were breathing heavy just like her. Fortunately none of them was hurt. Other groups were still fighting, so she decided to use the free time for a short rest. She sat on the ground and watched other students, commenting in her mind the mistakes they made and the more rare well-done actions.

Suddenly she shivered, and looked up. She noticed the sky over her tearing open accompanied with the sound of the howl of Hollows. She stopped breathing. Menos Grandes. She heard the senpai ordering to run away while they themselves stayed, though they were equally frightened. Ino got up, evacuating with everyone else. She turned back when she heard a cry from behind her back and she saw a shocking view.

One of the senpais was lying on the ground, cut down by the Menos, which was preparing to give the final blow. Relying on instinct, she drew her katana and run towards them. She barely noticed that one more person followed her, while the other two fifth-years were stunned, too frightened to move.

Although Ino knew that she was too weak, she raised her sword to block the Menos' hit. She closed her eyes awaiting pain. When nothing happened, she dared to slightly open her eyelids. In front of her, holding a zanpakuto as big as himself, was standing an orange hair boy. In the next moment he was already slashing the Menos' mask.

When he came back to check if anyone has been injured, Ino felt dizzy. She lost her balance, but Ichigo's hands saved her from falling. Losing her consciousness she growled.

"Baka."

* * *

_And a little comment at the end. Why?_

_Just to explain one thing. Why are the students behaving like this to Ichigo? For those, who haven't noticed the explanation in the first chapter:_

_Most of those students are from Rukongai. They do not know much about the Winter War, except it was some big deal for shinigami. That's why Kurosaki is only a figure for them - they don't understand how much he did for the whole Soul Society. And they're... jealous ;)_

_As always, waiting for your lovely comments~_


	4. Unexpected visitors

_What should I say? Long time not seen ^^ Hope you can forgive me the long hiatus. Here comes the fourth chapter, please comment!_

* * *

Soft. Warm. White. White? Ino immediately fully opened her eyes. After a moment she guessed that she had to be in the 4th division. Slowly, by short flashbacks, she remembered how she happened to be here. Menos Grande, Ichigo's intervention. She frowned at this one memory, murmuring something like „bake-yaro". Unfortunately, the rest of the accident was covered in mist.

She turned her head, when the door to the room opened and a tall purple-hair woman in a full shinigami's uniform appeared.

"I can see that you've already woken up. I am the vice-captain of the fourth squad, Kotetsu Isane", she stated.

Ino's eyes widened. She saw a captain before the mission, but it was the first time she has ever talked with somebody on such a high position. Suddenly a question came to her mind.

"Kotetsu-fukutaichou, how long was I unconscious?", she asked.

„You were injured yesterday's morning, now it's about noon", the lieutenant answered, smiling. "No, you don't need to worry, everybody survived" she added, before the girl managed to ask another question. "Now, I need to examine you, Kama-san, and if everything's alright, you can go back to the Academy. Though you have no chances to train this week" she warned, a spark in her eye.

Too nervous to argue, the girl just nodded.

"I'm afraid that you may be still too weak to go so far by yourself, so I asked Ichigo to help you. He's been just visiting Rukia. Okay, I think nothing bad should happen" she said after finishing the examination. "Change your clothes and you can go, Kurosaki should be waiting in the hall".

Kama stood up, thanked bowing and, when Isane left the room, she put on her white and red kimono, hang her katana across her shoulder and opened the door. Just behind them stood, looking at his expression, very impatient Ichigo. The moment he saw her, he sighed and turned to the exit.

„I'm sorry, it wasn't my idea" said Ino, slightly embarrassed. "I didn't want to take you away from your friends".

"Not a big deal, anyway Byakuya had already enough of me" Ichigo answered, though after that his mood was clearly better.

Because the Institute was placed on the very edge of Seiretei, in opposite to the central division's buildings, they had to walk quite a far distance. From time to time they stopped as Ino had to rest. She nibbled at her lip all the time, as if she wanted to ask about something, but stopped herself in the last moment. At last Kurosaki broke the troublesome silence with his own subtlety.

„What? You're gonna let it out, or not?"

"I… was wondering…" the girl stuttered. "Why do you remember your life?" at last she threw it out of herself.

„I think that's because I was a shinigami while still alive, so the death didn't provoke any extra shock to my soul. It was really not much worse than living in a perfectly comfortable gigai" he explained.

After that statement they were silent again, though this time it did not worry any of them. Both Ichigo and Ino were deeply in thoughts. Suddenly, when they were already close to the Institue, they shivered, feeling not so far away from there a powerful reiatsu. Weakened Kama trembled under its pressure, leaning on the orange hair boy.

„Ino, will you manage to go the rest of the way by yourself? I need to check what is happening over there" Kurosaki asked hesitantly.

"I'll manage" she answered, forcing a smile to her lips.

After a moment she was already alone, yet she could not decide if she should really go back to the Institute. She was being devoured by curiosity, which won over fear, and adrenaline added her strength. She turned toward the enormous energy. Soon she got to the Sokyoku hill. A shocking scene appeared before her eyes. Two shinigami in purple haori were clearly loosing with five others, wearing plain shinigami clothes. Kurosaki was standing near them, not knowing how he should react. At last he decided to intervene. He shunpoed between the warriors, stopping a kidou incantation of one of them, shouting:

„What the hell is going on in here?"

It became silent for a moment. Soon the silence was broken by the attackers' burst of laugh.

"What are you, kiddo, doing here? Get lost, or we can do something to you by accident" one of them said.

Saying this, he raised the level of his reiatsu. Ino felt, as in this moment drops of sweat appeared on her skin and she lost her breathing. Ichigo did not even tremble. However, before he managed to react, three captains appeared on the hill: Soi Fon, Byakuya, and Ukitake. One glance was enough for them to realise what the situation was. They immediately took out their zanpaktou and prepared to fight.

The shinigami who talked before cursed this time, gave a sign with his hand to his companions, and all of them disappeared. Only Soi Fon was not caught in the moment and a fraction of second later she run after them, shouting "_Shunkou"_. The others, fully aware that they could not compete with her speed, turned to the other two shinigami. One of them was a man with short black hair and a scar crossing his lips, so that it curved in a way making his face look like it was in an eternal frown. The other was a woman, also with short hair, her face exhausted and drops of blood running down from her nose.

Seeing her, Ukitake's eyes widened.

"Hikifune-san, is that really you?"


End file.
